Presently, numerous electronic products are manufactured to feature high speed, high performance, small size, and low weight. Among these products, liquid crystal displays are becoming more and more popular due to their advantages of thinness, low weight, low power consumption, and low radiation.
Referring to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, a liquid crystal display 1 includes a liquid crystal display module 14, a circuit board 13, a metal shield case 11, and a stand 12. The circuit board 13 is fixed onto a rear of the liquid crystal display module 14. The metal shield case 11 has an offset portion 111. The offset portion 111 is slightly larger than the circuit board 13 in area. When the metal shield case 11 and the liquid crystal display module 14 are assembled together, the circuit board 13 is received in the offset portion 111. The stand 12 includes a flat base, and a connecting member extending up from the flat base. The connecting member is connected to a lower end of the metal shield case 11 so that the stand 12 provides a support for the combined metal shield case 11 and liquid crystal display module 14.
The circuit board 13 has a socket 131 (also known as a DC jack) set on a bottom thereof. The socket 131 is for receiving an external power supply plug 16 for the liquid crystal display 1. An opening 112 for the power supply plug 16 to pass through is defined in a corresponding position of the offset portion 111 of the metal shield case 11. Thus when the metal shield case 11 and the liquid crystal display module 14 are assembled together, the opening 112 is aligned with the socket 131. The power supply plug 16 can thus be attached to the socket 131 via the opening 112 when the circuit board 13 needs an external power supply, and can be detached from the socket 131 when the liquid crystal display 1 is to be moved.
However, frequent attaching and detaching of the power supply plug 16 is apt to cause the socket 131 to move, detach, or even break off and be damaged. When this happens, the circuit board 13 is liable to be damaged. Thus, a solution to these problems is needed.